You're Not Sorry
by the-invisible-girl33
Summary: Draco cheated on Hermione with Pansy. There is singing involved and laughing and dispair...have fun!


Okay Readers, I haven't written a story in a really long time, like a year, so this is probably not very good, but bear with me and review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her stance changing from submissive to angry in a split second. "You could not wait for me! You had to bang that slut Pansy, because you couldn't keep your pants on! I can't believe you, you selfish wanker! You told me you loved me and you lied to my face with a smile on your face." she didn't even wait for Draco to reply as she turned on her heal and glided into their vocal class.

Hermione had never felt so angry in her life. That had been his third apology, the first leaving her in tears, the second leaving her numb, and this one just left her indisputably angry. Tossing her stuff angrily beneath her chair she sat back in her black, plastic chair and turned her head to face Ginny and smiled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ginny asked, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hermione gave her a surprised look before looking at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to hide her weakness. She opened her mouth to fill Ginny in but paused.

"I'll tell you later, Ginny. After classes okay?" she said when she noticed Draco walk in with his little tramp hanging off his arm. She quickly looked away and pretended to be in an engaging conversation with Ginny as she felt his gaze on her.

"Mione," Ginny began with caution, "why is Draco with Pansy?" Ginny asked curiously, worry shining in her blue eyes. Hermione's eyes clouded over. With a deep sigh Ginny put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm, giving her a consoling look. Shaking herself out of her reverie Sol's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I do not want pity." she stated harshly, pulling away from Ginny's comfort. "I do not want your sympathy, I don't need it. I am perfectly fine." her voice raising slightly, though not enough to draw attention to herself.

Professor Keppler strolled into the large music room, stopping briefly to set her things on a table near the door and proceeding to the piano.

"All right, everybody on ah." she said and began warming up the class. After everyone was warmed up she let Kat, the pianist, take over for the students' performances. Today they would be singing for a grade.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked happily as she clapped her hands together in pure delight. Draco raised his hand and stood with Pansy, who was accompanying him on the guitar.

"Good morning everybody, my name is Draco and I am singing Sorry by Buckcherry. Pansy strummed the guitar softly as Draco began to sing. His soft brown eyes catching Solita's exotic emerald green eyes as he sang.

Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all of your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah  
Sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
Yeah, I'm sorry.

"Alright, thank you Draco. Who wants to go next?" Professor Keppler asked in her usual chipper voice. Hermione stood silently and walked slowly to the front of the black, baby grand piano. With a deep breath to calm her shaking hands she glanced slowly toward Professor Keppler.

"Just remember you need more feeling, Miss Granger." she said. Hermione nodded and glanced at Ginny who pointed to Draco who was entangled with Pansy in the back. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were blazing.

"My names is Hermione Granger and I am sing You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift." she said, before muttering "fitting" under her breath. Kat began to play the soft melody on the piano before Hermione began to sing like she had never sung before. Her voice was clear, confident, beautiful, and filled with anger.

All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no ohhh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, ohhh

You're not sorry no no ohhh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no ohhh

You're not sorry, no no ohhh

As the last note faded away Draco was staring at her in anguish. Hermione smirked a very Slytherin smirk and winked.

"Draco Malfoy, you will never be sorry for cheating on me with a two dollar whore like Pansy 'pug-faced' Parkinson if you continue to snog her right after you asked me to be your girlfriend again. You're not sorry, but when you are, don't bother coming to me about it. Find some other girl to be you lap dog." Hermione said with a confidence she did not feel before she gathered her things and walked out of the music room, her head held high.

Draco sat shocked and dismayed. He had always assumed that Hermione would crawl back to him. He was after all Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, wealthy, and pureblood. Glancing toward the little girl Weaslet and found her laughing at him.

"Shut up you blood traitor." he snapped at her which only sent her into peels of laughter.

"Malfoy, you idiot." she said through her laughter. "The best girl in the world loved you not too long ago and you screwed up big time. Now you're stuck with silly bimbos that will never get you like she does. You'll never have those meaningful conversations with the women you attract. You are such an idiot, you just let her go." and she laughed again before turning away from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco cried as he ran through the streets of London after the mass of bushy brown hair. He saw her turn to see who called out to her and stopped when she saw it was him. When he reached her, her arms were crossed over her chest with an annoyed look gracing her features.

"How may I help you Mister Malfoy?" she asked politely. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her formality. It had been three years since their graduation and she was still angry with him.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" he asked in irritation. Hermione laughed loudly and smiled at him.

"Draco, I am not mad at you. I have not been mad at you in a very long time." she said. Draco stood shocked.

"Then why won't you be my girlfriend?" he asked and she laughed once again.

"Because you're not sorry." Hermione stated plainly.

"How can you say that? How can you say that I'm not sorry?" he asked in confusion.

"Because I love you Draco, I always will, but you don't love me. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me." she said and he could not deny her statement.

"Alright, Hermione. I will let you be." he said and turned to walk away.

"Goodbye Draco. If you ever find that you miss me and you're heart beat quickens and your palms start to sweat when you think of me, you know where to find me. Until then you live your life and I'll live mine to try to forget that you never really loved me at all."


End file.
